En el eco de mis muertes
by Coxksept
Summary: Porque nadie más entiende lo que siento cada vez que decido confiar mi destinos en manos de él. Yo conozco el miedo a la perfección, porque ese miedo vive en mí.


En el eco de mis muertes  
aún hay miedo.  
¿Sabes tu del miedo?

-Es nuestra única alternativa, pero tú decides.

Con esa simple respuesta me preparo mentalmente para lo que está por pasar. Suelto un suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos y trato de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco. Avanzo lentamente, miro decidido a mi oponente, ajusto mi sombrero aún sabiendo que terminará en el suelo y comienzo a quitarme los guantes.

 _Oh Grantors of dark disgrace. Please, do not wake me again._

Nuevamente todo se vuelve obscuro. Poco a poco siento mi cuerpo más ligero y noto como mi fuerza se incrementa, pero hay algo que oprime mi pecho y me impide respirar. Me siento sofocado, agitado y no puedo evitar que la angustia se apodere de mí. Ya no veo rostros, ahora todo son enormes manchas. Ya no oigo palabra alguna, ahora sólo escucho un zumbido que hace que mi cabeza duela. Poco a poco dejo de usar la razón y cedo ante mis destructivos impulsos. Ahora todo es obscuridad, obscuridad en la que sólo puedo sentir algo. Miedo. Un miedo que sé que nadie más comprende porque ese miedo es diferente a cualquier otro, es un miedo sólo puedo yo me pudo causar.

Sé del miedo cuando digo mi nombre.  
Es el miedo,  
el miedo con sombrero negro  
escondiendo ratas en mi sangre,

Para algunos mi habilidad es la carta oculta que garantiza la victoria, para otros es la peor de las desgracias que pueden existir en este efímero mundo. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí?

Para mí, este "regalo" que poseo no significa nada más que una cadena que me tiene atrapado, cadena que lleva consigo una sentencia de muerte. Cada vez que tengo que usarla siento miedo, miedo de saber que el no controlarme puede acabar con mi existencia. Tal vez sea exagerado pero me temo a mí mismo. Temo el hecho de no ser capaz de protegerme, temo el saber que yo mismo soy el que decide el destino que mi vida tenga, pero a la vez no puedo predecir su fin. Porque si algo está claro es que mi mismo poder es mi debilidad y esto a su vez, será la razón de mi muerte, de eso no tengo duda.

Ruido, escucho mucho ruido. Mi vista sigue nublada y el dolor no desaparece, al contrario, se incrementa. Siento como hierve mi sangre y soy capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. La euforia del momento hace que use todas mis energías para destruir todo lo que pueda. Caos, destrucción y dolor, esas tres palabras son todo lo que pienso en estos momentos. Me oigo reír a mi mismo, es una risa que sé no sería capaz de hacer si estuviera en mis cincos sentidos, pero ahora todo es diferente, él que está divirtiéndose con todo este horror no soy yo, ni siquiera sé cómo podría llamar a ese ser que está en representación mía.

El tiempo está por terminarse, mi cuerpo me lo dice. He comenzado a temblar y puedo sentir como mis piernas flaquean a pesar de lo fuerte que parezco en estos momentos. Si no me apresuro será mi fin...

o el miedo con labios muertos  
bebiendo mis deseos.

Cada vez la espera se hace mas insufrible, mi cuerpo ha dejado de funcionar como antes, siento el sabor metálico invadir mi boca y ya no sólo me duele la cabeza, ahora el dolor me invade por completo. Quiero gritar, pedir ayuda, no quiero terminar de esta manera, pero no puedo hacer nada, es inevitable este final. Mi cuerpo se desgasta mas no se detiene, solamente lo hará hasta que ya no pueda respirar y me temo que eso sea pronto.

Sin embargo, no todo es tan malo. Siento un ligero roce, el cual me indica que todo ha terminado y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Mi visión mejora unos instantes y lo único que veo es a él, sonriéndome y sosteniendo mi débil ser. Me apoyo de su cuerpo y le dirijo una mirada de agradecimiento antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio. A lo lejos escucho como me felicita, pero ya no puedo más y me entrego ante Morfeo, confió en que cuidará de mí mientras yo no puedo hacerlo, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Sí. En el eco de mis muertes  
aún hay miedo.

Un profundo silencio invade mis pensamientos y junto con él aparece una infinita paz que sobrepasa toda la agonía que siento en estos momentos. Estoy tranquilo porque sé que no estoy solo, mientras él permanezca a mi lado nada malo me pasará, eso lo puedo asegurar. El problema es que no sé cuándo él llegué a desaparecer, porque sé que el día en que ya no esté a mi lado para detenerme, ese día será mi verdadero fin. 

_Miedo de Alejandra Pizarnik_


End file.
